ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Two Worlds; Chapter One: The Beginning ©
Hey Minna Hope you like my new story~ Chatper One: The Beginning “Are you sure this is right?” a strong male voice was heard from behind the desk covered with old papers, letter, documents, files, pens/pencils and a small hole from a small knife that was stabbed into it out of anger. The man’s face was covered by the darkness while the rest of his body and clothes were visible by the tiny light coming from the flickering candle. “Yes…” another voice was heard at other side of the desk. Although this time it was a young boy’s voice. The boy was standing tall to show his determination for his request. His face would have been shown if it wasn’t for the hood he was wearing. His whole body and clothes were covered by the black cloak he was wearing. “Very well,” the man spoke, “I shall allow this but I urge you to be careful.” “I understand…” the boy spoke heading to the door. “One question,” the man said making the boy stop and turn to face him. “Why are you doing this?” the man asked, leaning back against his chair, “I mean, why are you doing this for him?” There was a moment of silence before the boy stepped forward, towards the desk, into the light showing a tiny bit of his face, “I have my reasons….” Three Months Later… “Pass It Here!” shouted Xavier at the top of his lungs while running to the other team’s goal area. “Hai!” Jordan shouted back, kicking the ball in his direction. Before it could reach him, the pass was intersected by the sneaky little defender named Scotty! “Ushishishi!” he laughed as he started running up the field to half way. “Nice work Scotty!” Mark, the captain, yelled from the goal. Scotty made a quick pass to Nathan, who sprinted past the members on Jude’s team. “Defense!” Jude shouted, running back, with Axel and Austin, to their goal area. But it was too late; Nathan had already passed the ball to Shawn. “Wolf Legend!” Shawn yelled as he finished his Hisstasu Technique, shooting it to the goal. “Mugen the Hand!” Darren tried his hardest to stop the shot but it was no use. The whistle blew as the ball hit the back of the net. Both teams congratulated Shawn on his amazing shot. “Thanks minna~” Shawn had replied back like he always did to everyone’s congrats. Mark stretched back as he sat down on the bench. Man, he was thirsty. Wish I could ge-''before Mark could finish his thought, a water bottle was shown right in front of his face. He looked up to see it was Nathan holding the bottle. “You looked thirsty~” he smiled as Mark took the bottle. “Thanks!” Mark thanked, taking a mouthful of it. ''For a moment here I thought he could like read my mind ''Mark thought putting the bottle to his side. “Nice Catch by the way,” Nathan said to break the silence that was going on. “Thanks, you made a great pass to Shawn near the end. It gave us the win! So it’s all thanks to you and Shawn!” Mark exclaimed. “Thanks, but it wasn’t just us. The team did really great too. You can’t win without team work,” Nathan mimicked back. Mark laughed at Nathan’s comment, which was one of the ones he says all the time. The two would have talked more if it wasn’t for Shawn, who came and said he was borrowing Nathan for a bit and dragged him off with him. Mark now sat there alone with only the drink bottle next to him. He began to daydream about the adventures he had and is still having with the team. They were currently competing in the FFI (Football Frontier International) and doing a pretty good job at it. Along they just got beaten by the Empire and Tod had to leave the team because of his injury, they still were determined to win and become the World Champions! Mark grinned at the thought of being the World Champions. “Well,” he said as he shot up from the bench “no time to waste!” He ran onto the field to start training again. He set himself up in the goal and was soon joined by his team mates; who had seen him run onto the field. But Nathan and Shawn were nowhere to be seen. “Hey,” Austin spoke up, “does anyone know where Nathan and Shawn are?” Most of the team shook their heads. “Shawn said he needed Nathan for something and dragged him off,” Mark remembered. “Do you know what he wanted him for?” Jude asked. Mark shook his head this time, “I didn’t get time to ask, Shawn dragged him off before I could even say a word.” “That doesn’t sound like Shawn to me,” Kevin spoke. Axel nodded in agreement. “Come to think of it,” Jude said with a hint of wonder in his voice, “ever since he came back, he’s been acting different from before.” Mark began to have that feeling he had when he found out about Shawn’s two personalities, how Shawn had asked him if he was acting strange and he didn’t take any notice or thought. “If it was something really upsetting,” Jack said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts, “he would have told us or tried to show us.” Everyone was too shock to hear Jack speaking up about something like this that they didn’t properly hear what he said. “Why are you lot so worried about?” Caleb said, being the only one not shocked, “it’s not like he’s an alien or anything.” Jude was about to comment back but couldn’t; as there was a noise coming from the shed. The whole team turned their heads to look. “W-What was that?” Jack asked while shaking and clinging onto Darren. “Can’t…breathe….please….let go,” Darren tried to squeeze out while being hugged to death. “Oh sorry Darren,” Jack said as he let go of him. Darren let out a big sigh. “Let’s go check it out,” Mark avouched to the rest of the team. They all agreed, heading to the shed; not knowing what was inside. ''Somewhere unknown… "Any word?" asked a young boy with dark blue-black hair and eyes. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with long dark green pants. He was standing next to a young girl, around his age. She had long purple hair, blue eyes and was wearing a violet short sleeve shirt with a flower pattern on it, along with a grey skirt that reached below her knee caps. "None yet..." another boy, in the same room, spoke. He had long green hair, tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a brown robe, like the ones that monks wear, with a small brooch that was the shape of a leaf. From what was seen from his clothes; he was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with a knit-like collar. He also wore long dark blue pants. "Then we should go over there and help them!" the pink haired boy shouted out while standing up from his seat. He was wearing a little red short sleeve shirt with a grey scarf, hanging from his neck, and black baggy pants. A pink fluffy tail was slowly wagging behind him. His pink spiky hair was hiding his wolf ears. "It's not that easy..." the green haired boy said back. The pink wolf boy groaned and sat back down in his chair with his arms crossed. There was a moment of silence until another new voice was heard. "So..." the voice came from the boy leaning in the far corner, "we wait?" The green haired boy nodded, "we wait..." The pink haired boy did not look happy by the 'team's' choice but he sighed and followed the agreement. One by one the 'people' left the room, leaving it to seem like an empty hole in the wall. They went their separate ways, down dark halls, through gloomy doors and into the unknown... ''Back at the shed... The team had been searching the shed for about ten minutes and still hadn’t found anything. None of the could find anything that would of made the bang noise they heard. “See,” Caleb exclaimed, “there’s nothing here, this was a waste of my time.” Jude took a quick glare at Caleb who just smirked back. “I guess it must have been a rat or something,” Kevin stated. Axel nodded in agreement. “We should head back to practice before Coach finds out,” Hurly said. The rest of the team agreed. Mark led the way back to the field. Jack was last out of the shed, which meant he was the one closing the door. Once they all got back to the field, everyone had an uneasy feeling. There was no noise, not even the wind had a sound. “It’s so quiet…” David said. “You’re a genius,” Caleb exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. David wanted to snap a sharp comment back but didn’t as Jude gave him a look meaning ''he’s not worth it. David nodded in agreement, choosing not to push the matter. Mark walked over to the goal. The brand-new goal was covered in what looking like to be ‘burn’ marks. He placed a hand on one of the posts. The net wasn’t all white and in-tact anymore it was now tattered and''' 'charred with small piles, of what was once rope, underneath it. “Oh Man! It was brand new too!” Hurly exclaimed. Mark scanned the rest of the field to find where the flaming death ball had come from. He ran to the centre of the field. He looked down at the centre dot to see it was scorched from some type of heat. He looked around trying to figure out where the shooter had gone to. His eyes caught a glimpse of some whitish blonde hair and a pair of burning orange eyes that pierced right through Mark’s soul. “Hey Mark!” At the mention of his name, Mark shot his head in the direction of the voice. It was Nathan’s voice. He saw him and Shawn walking over to him. “What’s up?” Shawn said, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” In truth Mark thought he had seen a ghost or something. He quickly looked back at the eyes but when did, he saw that the pair of eyes had vanished. Mark felt a wave of fear come over him. “Mark?” Nathan’s voice once again brought him back down to Earth. “Come on, the managers have lunch ready,” Nathan said while pointing at the building that contained the kitchen and mess hall. “Ok,” Mark answered. He, along with Nathan and Shawn, walked back to the goal to collect the others. Weering through Mark’s mind was an uneasy feeling. He took a glance back at the spot. ''Who are you..? Finished Hope you liked it~ ^.^ Piglet Category:Stories Category:Piglet's Stories Category:Inazuma Eleven fan fic